


Defence Against Defence Teachers I

by Alisanne



Series: Defence Against Defence Teachers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #544: Snape and Quirinus Quirrell.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defence Against Defence Teachers I

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #544: Snape and Quirinus Quirrell.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Defence Against Defence Teachers I

~

“I’m hiring a new Defence professor. I’d like your opinion.” 

Severus blinked. Dumbledore rarely consulted him on such matters. “Indeed.” 

“He was ahead of you in school. Quirinus Quirrell.” 

“I recall. Ravenclaw. Rather--” Severus coughed. 

Dumbledore smiled. “Yes, he had his head in the clouds. But he applied for the position, and he’s qualified.” 

“All right.” Severus waited for the other shoe to drop. 

“I’ve spread it about that you requested the position, too,” said Dumbledore. 

“Me?” Severus didn’t care what he taught, to be honest. “Why?” 

“It will account for you watching him closely.” 

Severus sighed. “As you wish.” 

~

“Quirrell.” 

Quirrell looked up from his desk. “Snape.”

Severus entered Quirrell’s office. “All unpacked?” 

“Yes.” Quirrell gestured. “As you see.” 

“Good.” Severus hummed. “I was surprised when Dumbledore announced you were becoming Defence professor.” 

“Why’s that?” 

Pain shot through Severus’ left arm. He winced. 

“Anything wrong?” purred Quirrell. 

“No.” Severus frowned. “Nothing. I was surprised because you’ve always valued research more than practical things, like jobs.” 

Quirrell smirked. “It was time to pull my head out of the clouds.” He paused. “I hear you wanted the position.” 

“I considered it.” 

Quirrell hummed. “I’ll just have to make you proud, then.” 

~

“He hasn’t done anything too odd, Headmaster.” Severus paced in front of Dumbledore’s window. 

“Then why are you perturbed?” 

Severus sighed. “It’s just a feeling. He’s changed. The Quirinus Quirrell I remember was...less focussed.”

Dumbledore hummed. “Follow your instincts, Severus. And report any other concerns. By the way, I’m glad you suggested we keep the details about the Stone to a few trusted staff members.”

Severus nodded. “If Quirinus is here next year, then perhaps he can be confided in.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Dumbledore smiled. “You’ll be a good headmaster one day.” 

Severus shivered. “Not too soon, I hope.” 

~

“How could a troll enter the school?” Minerva looked outraged. 

Severus, arms crossed, remained silent, as did the rest of the gathered staff. 

“That’s certainly the question.” Dumbledore looked at each of them. “I can only assume it had help getting in.” 

“What would be the motivation?” asked Poppy.

Dumbledore nodded. “That’s another excellent question.” 

Quirinus Quirrell coughed. “Are there artefacts hidden here in which a troll would be interested? Precious gems perhaps?”

Severus stared at him. 

Dumbledore hummed. “I can’t think of anything. And since I’ve strengthened the wards, there should be no further...incidents.” 

Quirrell smiled. “Let’s hope.” 

~

“Severus! Come at once!” 

Pushing aside his grading, Severus answered the Floo. “Headmaster?” 

“There’s been an incident.”

Standing, Severus grabbed his robes. “Where?” 

Dumbledore sighed. “Where do you think?” 

When Severus arrived at the scene, Poppy was bent over an unconscious Harry Potter, and Dumbledore was examining a crumpled purple turban. Severus blinked. “Is that--?”

“Quirinus Quirrell, yes. Well, his remains.” Dumbledore sighed. “It appears your instincts were right. He was not as he appeared.” Pulling aside the cloth, he revealed the husk of a body and a head with two faces.

Severus groaned. “Is that--?” 

Dumbledore nodded. “He’s back.” 

~

“You’ll need a new Defence professor.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “I’ve some ideas.” 

Severus coughed. “As long as I’m not under consideration.” 

Dumbledore smiled. “Perhaps eventually, but not yet. Any more twinges?” He nodded at Severus’ arm. 

“No.” Severus sighed. “It’s unfortunate we couldn’t save Quirrell.”

“Indeed. Quirinus was consumed even before he arrived, however. I doubt anyone could have saved him.” 

“And the Stone?” asked Severus. 

“Destroyed.” Dumbledore smiled. “I do have one favour to ask, however.” 

Severus braced himself. 

“Look out for Potter. The next few years promise to be interesting for him.” 

Severus sighed. _And me._ “As you wish.” 

~


End file.
